Of Gods And Troublemakers
by PyroSlytherin
Summary: In the world of the Dark Hunters, there is one among them for whom it is impossible to find love…or is it? Enter Sparkle Stardust to save the day! It’s up to her to manipulate Acheron into the perfect romance…. Sherrilyn KenyonNina Bangs CrossOver…


**Of Gods And Troublemakers**

**By PyroSlytherin**

**Summary: In the world of the Dark Hunters, there is one among them for whom it is impossible to find love…or is it? Enter Sparkle Stardust to save the day!! It's up to her to manipulate Acheron into the perfect romance…. Sherrilyn Kenyon/Nina Bangs CrossOver…**

**Disclaimer…I don't own Acheron, Sparkle, Ganymede, or anyone else you recognize. If I did, Artemis would be long dead and Acheron would be mine. ;)**

"Curse you Artemis."

Acheron Parthenopaeus stood in the temple of Artemis, his fists clenched by his sides. He was trying hard to control his temper, but anger was beginning to turn his normal swirling silver eyes into a dangerous red. "Why do you do this to me?"

Artemis reclined back on a chaise placed upon the top step of the dais that was at the head of her temple. Her lithe body was only barely covered by the sheer white _peplos_ that she wore. She tossed her head in agitation. "Do what, Acheron? I only ask that you pay for what you have done. That is not too much to ask."

"I did nothing but what you told me to! You wanted me to leave to help with the Daimon up rise, so I did!"

"Yes, but you left my temple to do so-"

"On your orders!"

"It does not matter! Since you left, I require a weeks extra service from you." Artemis' smile said she expected his "service" to be quite pleasurable.

Acheron's scowl said he did not. "You planned this! You sent me out so you could keep me longer than our original agreement! One day you will get what's coming to you. I only hope I'm there to laugh at you when it does happen." Resigned, Acheron turned and stalked his way into Artemis' bedroom. Hopefully, she'd give him a little time to cool down before she came in to grope him.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

"Let me get this straight, you want _me_ to help you with your latest project?" Soren was leaning against the counter in in Sweet Indulgence, the candy store owned by her closest friend, Sparkle Stardust. Currently, she was trying to see what her beloved Cosmic Troublemaker was up to. Technically, she could reach into Sparkle's mind to find out for herself, but Sparkle would know, and Soren would rather play Sparkle's game and leave their friendship intact.

Sparkle looked up from examining her latest nail color. Scandalous Scarlett. The implications that the word scandalous put out sent shivers down her spine. Perfect. "Yes, sister, I do. We've been friends long enough that I trust you to help me with the latest master manipulation I'm planning." _You're also the only one powerful enough other than the Big Boss to pull it off!_ She added as an after thought. "And you can't say that you don't thin it'll be fun. You'll get to see that friend of yours that lives in New Orleans and catch up, things like that. Sparkle returned her attention to her nail color. Should she put on another coat? Nah, it was fine.

Soren yawned. As a Cosmic Troublemaker, she definitely did not need any prodding when it came to causing trouble. She was however wary of simply running off into the sunset as part of one of Sparkle's plans. No one knew what she could be up to. She also did not want Sparkle to think she had some sort of power over her. It was not possible. She was the oldest and most powerful Cosmic Troublemaker alive, and second only to the Big Boss. The closest to her a Cosmic Troublemaker had ever come in power was Ganymede.

"Do this for me, and I'll be in your debt. Just tell me what you want and when and I'll do it." Sparkle knew how to beg when she needed to. Not that she ever needed to.

Soren considered. This could prove to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed. "Very well, what are the specifics of this job?"

Sparkle did her happy dance. "I need you to break a blood bond between two gods. Once that is over with, I want you to remove ownership of the beings called Dark Hunters from Artemis into the hands of the head Dark Hunter. You'll find out who he is once you get to New Orleans."

Soren's eyes narrowed. No wonder Sparkle was desperate for her help!! No one else but the Big Boss could break a blood bond! Still, she was suspicious. This didn't sound like a normal Sparkle project. "And where does the gratuitous sex come in? Is that not what you're all about?"

Sparkle waved a well-manicured hand dismissively, admiring the way the light caught the color of her nails. "I'll get to that later, don't you worry. Right now, I just need you to do what I asked. The sex can't happen if these two gods are bound together."

Soren relaxed a little. This was more like normal Sparkle behavior. She grimaced inwardly. As if Sparkle's behavior could ever be considered normal. Well, she didn't have anything better to do. "What two gods do you need torn apart?"

Sparkle turned her head to the side and smiled a slow, secret smile, her amber eyes narrowed. "The Greek goddess Artemis and the Atlantean god Acheron."

Well, what do you think?? Interesting? No? This is my first Fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Please read and review!!!

Love,

Pyro


End file.
